


Bubblewrap

by stumblestiltskin



Series: Request Fics [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumblestiltskin/pseuds/stumblestiltskin
Summary: Based on the prompt: Ohmiya and Bubblwrap





	Bubblewrap

**Author's Note:**

> ohno is a sly mama jama
> 
> A while back I did a bunch of request fics and I forgot to crosspost so here I am, crossposting.
> 
> All unbeta'd, so pls excuse my grammar ty

There it was again.

 

That constant **POP** of bubblewrap.

 

Nino had no idea where Ohno had gotten his hands on it, he had made sure after the last fiasco to never leave bubblewrap in the house.

 

But now, that demon plastic was back, and it was getting on every single one of Nino’s nerves.

 

“Satoshi,” Nino said sweetly, “Where’d you get that bubblewrap?”

 

“Aiba gave me some, said he had some left over from an experiment.”, he said, still popping the bubblewrap, “Did you want me to ask him to get you some too? We never seem to have any at home…”

 

_That’s because I threw it all away you idiot, we signed a contract not to bring them in the house!_ , Nino thought.

“No, no, I’m ok, but do you remember a few months ago when we had that argument? And we signed that contract afterwards?”

 

Ohno paused his popping. He looked at Nino, his face filled with innocence.

 

“That was a contract? I thought you wanted my autograph…”

 

“Satoshi, why the ever loving fuck would I want your autograph?! Did you not bother to even read the paper? I spent a long time writing that you know!”

  
“I thought you were tight on cash and would sell my autograph for more money!”

 

_Wait_ , Nino thought, _that’s… actually a brilliant idea! Why the hell didn’t I think to sell autographs on eBay for extra cash!_

Nino looked at Ohno and smiled. “You know what,” he began, “go ahead and pop all the bubblewrap you want! In fact, I’m just going to run to the closest bubblewrap factory and buy you more!”

 

Nino got up, gathering every item in the house he knew Ohno had signed, lucking out and finding some of the other member’s signatures on various contracts he’d made them sign. Kissing Ohno goodbye, he ran out the door, making his way towards the nearest pawn shop.

 

 

With Nino finally gone, Ohno dropped his innocent façade. Reaching behind the couch, he pulled out a homemade DVD titled _“Me and Nino having sex on a beach”_ and turned on the TV, inserting the DVD into the DVD player. Making himself comfortable, he grabbed the remote and pressed ‘play’, getting ready to indulge in the DVD that Nino thought he had destroyed.

 

Ohno never really committed to Nino’s contracts anyways.

 


End file.
